Flashes of Heaven
by byproducts
Summary: Gambit tries to find the girl he spent the night before with.


Disclaimer: Don't own

Gambit woke up confused. He had no idea where he was or how he got here. He looked around the room. It was defiantly a hotel room. A nice one. Not great though. He saw his clothes strewn across the floor. He also quite a few empty liquor bottles on the floor.

"Well that explains a bit." He said to him self. He pulled the pillow on the other side of the bed over his face. It smelled of jasmine. "And that explains a bit more. I wonder who the lucky girl was."

Gambit laughed a bit when he realized usually he left way before the girl woke up. And here he was waking up and she was gone. He searched his memory for any trace of the girl. He remembered a perfect body but couldn't bring a face up. He remembered enjoying himself quite a bit. He was pretty sure she had blown his mind. He felt like he should know who the girl was. Something tugged at his mind but he couldn't figure out what.

Gambit sighed and pulled himself out of bed. He made a quick inventory of his things and it seemed like they were all there. He pulled his clothes on and gathered his things. He turned to look at the bed and flashes of his good time last night played through his head. A girl on top of him. Skin slick with sweat. He smiled. He made a decision to find this girl and have a repeat performance.

Something caught his eye. A folded note on the nightstand. He picked it up and read it. 'Had a good time. You were out like a light and I had to go. I was surprised how good it was to see you again. Sorry I punched you. Maybe we can do this again sometime.' A red lipstick kiss was pressed to the bottom of the note. Now he knew he had to find this girl again.

Gambit went to the bar he had been in playing poker. His bike was still parked out front So they had either taken a cab or walked to the hotel. Or they had met some where else. And the note implied that he knew her already. He headed inside. The bar was nearly empty. He walked over to the bar.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked.

"Information." Gambit replied slipping the bartender some bills. "Anyone on here now that was here last night?"

Bartender nodded to a man at the end of the bar. "Frankie there is always here." He told Gambit.

"Thanks." Gambit said. "Get him another of what he's drinking." And he slipped some more bills to the bartender. Gambit headed to the end of the bar and laughed at himself. He never went this far for a women. In fact he never bothered to find a women the next day. This girl must be special.

Gambit reached the end of the bar and sat down next to the man known as Frankie. Frankie was an older man with steel gray hair and red lined eyes. "What do you want?" Frankie asked.

"Were you here last night?" Gambit asked him.

"So what if I were?" Frankie said sourly.

"Did you see me last night."

"Yeah. At the poker tables."

"Did you see me with girl?"

"A few."

Gambit smirked. He remembered something from the note. "You see a girl punch me?"

Frankie let out a low chuckle. "Yep."

"Can you tell me what she looked like?"

"Brown hair. Curvy."

"You see her face?"

"Nope sorry."

"Remember anything else about her?"

"Southern accent. Like warm honey. You swaggered up to her and she punched you. She walked out and you ran after her."

"Thanks man." Gambit said and left a bill on the counter. "Enjoy another on me."

Frankie lifted his beer towards Gambit.

Gambit headed out the door and to his bike. He had a few more clues. But where had they gone after the bar? He had chased her down. And had they gone to the hotel after this or somewhere else? His compulsion to find this girl was getting stronger. He had only felt this strongly about one girl before. Suddenly hope filled him. Southern accent, brown hair, curvy, and punched him as soon as she saw him. Rogue. This girl could be Rogue. He had to find out for sure before he went chasing after her.

He saw a dinner across the street. He took a chance and walked over to it. He sat down at the counter. A older blonde women came over to him. "Afternoon sugar. What can I get you?"

Gambit looked up at her. "Coffee and a BLT."

"Oh you again. Not gonna cause a ruckus again are you?" She said.

Gambit eyed her. "I was in here last night and caused a ruckus?"

The women narrowed her eyes. "Don't remember?" she said suspiciously.

"I'm afraid I've got a few gaps in my memory."

The women snickered. "You and girl were in here. She wanted nothing to do with you. But somehow you manged to get her to talk to you. Then you two were laughing loudly. Then you threw some money on the table and threw her over your shoulder and you two left. The tip you left was huge, so that's the only reason I'm not kicking you out now."

"Can you tell be what the girl looked like?" Gambit asked.

"Medium height. Green eyes. Brown hair with white stripes."

Gambit smiled. "Rogue." He rose and left quite a few bills on the table. "Thanks for all your help. I'm gonna skip on the sandwich and coffee."

Gambit headed back to his bike at the bar. Looks like he was headed to New York.

A few days later he got to the X-Men mansion. He found he was suddenly nervous. He got off his bike and walked to the gates of the mansion. He grabbed his staff out and extended it. He vaulted the gates and walked to the door. As he walked towards it opened. Rogue stepped out. "Took you long enough swamp rat." She said with a smile.


End file.
